A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by iHeartPi
Summary: A short, drunk!Blaine ficlet. Klaine, naturally. It's my first try, so be kind. Sort of fluffy.


"Mm, my boyfriend's extra-large…" Blaine slurred, inspecting the boxers that Kurt had just handed to him. Kurt rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile a little. It was his own fault really, he should've watched what Blaine was drinking, and it was just Puckerman's style to spike Blaine's drink. Especially after Kurt had let it slip that drunk Blaine was sort of handsy. And now drunk Blaine was exactly what he had on his hands. He was just glad that his dad and Carole weren't home and Finn had made the (wise) decision to stay at Rachel's. Normally he would have other things on his mind, but right now he just wanted Blaine to sleep, because he was going to have a killer hangover in the morning, and the longer he stayed up, the worse it would be.

"Blaine, I'm… They're just to sleep in okay; you need to put them on…" His boyfriend nodded obediently and went to take his shirt off, clearly having forgotten he'd already taken it off. Luckily, after looking round suspiciously for a few seconds, he slid his pants and underwear off, putting on the boxers Kurt had given him. Kurt had to stifle a laugh when Blaine got his foot caught in the leg hole, and almost went sprawling onto his bedroom floor. Kurt simply caught his elbow, steading him until he was changed. Once Blaine had finished, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his head on his chest. Kurt smiled, rubbing Blaine's back a little and breathing in his scent. He still couldn't believe Blaine wore Old Spice, but the smell of that, mixed with his musky shampoo, his laundry detergent; that was what made up Blaine's smell. The best smell in the world, to Kurt at least. Unfortunately, the wonderful smell of Blaine was also mingling with the less appealing odours of stale sweat and alcohol, and Kurt knew that he really needed to coax Blaine into bed. He started to steer Blaine towards the bed when he heard Blaine whisper against his chest.

"Kurt? Why did you boxers try to hurt me? I like your boxers, but…" Blaine let out a breathy sigh against Kurt's chest and it made him smile. Kurt slowly ran his hands through Blaine's hair, his fingers knotting in his curls.

"I don't know baby boy, I like your boxers too, but I think we need to get into bed now…" Blaine clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer, because he piped up again.

"I think your clothes are jealous." Blaine nodded once, clearly deciding that this was the case. Kurt frowned a little in confusion, not quite understanding where Blaine was coming from, why he thought Kurt's clothes would be jealous.

"It's 'cos… You used to love your clothes the mostest, but now you love me the mostest…" Blaine nodded again, looking up at Kurt, his eyelids clearly heavy with tiredness and vodka. "But s'okay, because clothes don't love you back… 'N I love you back." Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. No matter what context, it still made his heart flutter when Blaine said that he loved him. Even if it was a result from some flawed, drunken logic.

"You're right Mr Anderson, I do love you the mostest, I'm glad you recognise that. But I'm very sleepy…" Kurt faked a yawn, something he'd perfected at about the age of 4, when he first realised that 'I'm tired' was the best excuse to duck out of watching football with his dad. "So we need to sleep now." Blaine nodded a little, yawning himself. He let Kurt steer him to the bedside, and obediently collapsed on the bed. Kurt was just going round the other side of the bed when Blaine caught his hand, pulling him back to him. He sat up a little, his eyes wider than normal with concern.

"Kurt, where are you going? This is your bed, you're s'posed to sleep here… With me. And you're s'posed to give me a goodnight kiss, and you're…" Blaine started to sit up and get himself out of bed until Kurt gently pushed his shoulder back into the bed.

"I'm just going round the other side, so I can rub your back and sing you to sleep, okay handsome? I'm not leaving you." Kurt leant down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead softly, smiling. Blaine, clearly satisfied with his answer, dropped his hand and let him walk round the bed as he curled up into his pillow. Kurt slid into the bed on the other side, wriggling down underneath the covers and wrapping one arm around Blaine, humming 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from Disney's Cinderella in his ear. He knew Blaine had a soft spot for old school Disney films and it was the only song from them that Kurt could remember that was soothing enough to send Blaine to sleep.

"I love you Kurt…" Blaine breathed, smiling softly, his eyes closed. Kurt didn't know where it had come from, or even whether Blaine was awake or asleep, but it was nice to hear. Nice to be appreciated.

"I love you too Blaine." And with that, Kurt pressed a light, tender kiss to the top of his boyfriend's spine, continuing to hum to him until he was sure that Blaine was asleep. And while he was waiting for the familiar rise and fall of Blaine's chest that let him know he was sleeping, he thought about the lyrics to the sappy, soprano song he was humming. He realised that it was moments like this, with his gorgeous boyfriend sleeping beside him that let him know that Old Mr Disney or whoever it was that wrote the song was right. If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true. Blaine was the one who gave him the strength to believe, and Blaine was his wish as well. He'd wished for an understanding, adorable boyfriend and he'd been granted Blaine. And no-one, not even Blaine could ever understand what he meant to him.


End file.
